Delta Ninja a street fighter fanfic
by General X.I
Summary: This is a story about Guy trying to take down shadowloo once and for all only to be caught and brain washed. he is later rescued by Cammy who realises that Guy has lost his memory. As time goes by she decides to take care of him and slowly begins to fall in love with him. A Cammy x Guy fanfic
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer :I don't own street fighter and it's characters or location etc

This is a fanfic about Guy x Cammy. Guy is kidnapped by shadowloo and is used as an experiment. Cammy rescues him and discovers he lost his memory. While she takes care of him she begins to fall in love with him. Will she be able to confess her feelings to him or not.

Chapter 1= Pilot

 ** _Shadowloo base. Unknown location_** **night**

 _In a secret laboratory a scientist was working on a machine that could control a person's mind. A large muscular man wearing a red cape with a golden skull which had wings of a bird on both sides and had a red dictator suit with silver cuffs on his wrists. This was the leader of the notorious shadowloo M bison._ _"How is the project coming up professor? "asked M bison. "Just a few more codes the machine will be ready sir."said the professor"Excellent soon with the Mind cell at my hand I will control this world with only words."said M bison as his fist begun to glow with a dark purple aura."Inform me once the Mind cell is ready for execution."said M bison "I will certainly do lord M bison."said the professor. M bison had left the lab heading towards to his private chambers._

 _Meanwhile outside the base a figure stood up on top of a tower which was high in the sky. He wore an orange sleeveless ninja gi with a black tight shirt on the inside which was covered by a wire mesh and he wore golden yellow bands on_ around his waist and ankles. He also wore hi top dunk sneakers. This was none other than the 39th successor of bushin ryu Guy. As he watched the base from a top view Guy noticed that the yard was guarded by many shadowloo soldiers. He knew this wouldn't be easy. He had to blend in order to get to M bison. He jumped off the tower falling towards the ground, he timed his landing as his feet touched the ground a single sound could not be heard. He run towards the blind spots of the base hiding within the shadows. He saw a Guard coming towards his direction when the guard reached where he was hiding he found no one. The Guard decided to turn around when suddenly he was given a chop to the back of his neck Guy stood tall staring at the unconscious man. Guy pulled the Guard into the shadows. When emerged from the shadows he was wearing a shadowloo soldiers uniform. He made his way towards the main entrance of the base once he arrived inside a mega phone attached to a wall was turned on for an announcement "Attention all shadowloo members this is your lord speaking report to Sector J7 for our launch of the top secret weapon."Said M bison through the Mega phone. This was Guy's chance to face M bison and defeat him once and for all. As Guy was heading stood looking around the group of guards heading towards Sector J7 he was halt by an African American boxer who was accompanied by a teenage boy with blonde wearing a white sleeveless hood and black jeans and a pair of shoes."Hey you listen your gonna be guarding the big man on top got it."said Balrog in a rather rude tone. Guy just simply nodded while looking unfazed. He begun heading towards Sector J7 .Perhaps today the suffering and deaths of the innocents shall not be in vain.

 ** _Private jet sky above shadowloo island_**

A woman sat in her seat of the jet. she had a red beret under it was her blonde hair that were in two separate long platted pig tails. She wore a green thong leotard with black combat boots and her arms had red gauntlets. Her name was Cammy beside her was her friend Chun li. "So what do you think the top secret weapon bison has created is?"

asked chun li as she was looking at the Coordinates of the base."If I were to guess I suppose some sort of doomsday device."said Cammy"Sounds like what he would actually use to take over the world. One thing is certain I will avenge my father's death."said Chun li as a frown spread across her face ."Don't worry today we are gonna stop M bison once and for all. "Cammy begun to think of the lives that were lost in the war against shadowloo, Lt Charlie Nash despite his hard work and vigilante he failed to stop shadowloo and died. For her it seems most people wanted this suffering to end many of the street fighters fought against shadowloo but only a few destroyed shadowloo and some unknown way it came back.As Cammy thought ,an image of a man in orange invaded her mind she had fought him at the S. I. N tournament. She did not believe that he defeated her. Cammy begun to blush when she thought on how handsome he was. Guy was his name as she thought. She wished she could in counter him once again."Cammy,Chun li come in do you read me"said Guile through the small screen "Loud and clear Guile "said Cammy "Good if you reach the base inform me I'll tell you exactly where to meet me"."Sure thing Guile will do. " Chun li as she stood up and prepared to jump off the plane. Cammy followed Chun li to do the same."You ready? "asked Chun li "Yes on three 1...2..ready...3!"both Chun li and Cammy jumped off plane. As they fell in midair It was only a short amount of time when they opened up their parachutes. Their fall become slow. Once they landed on the ground they took off their parachutes and headed towards the base.

 ** _Shadowloo base sector j7 night_**

A group of soldiers were lined in rows and columns waiting for their leader to address them with the latest news. "Members of Shadowloo I your lord M bison is proud to present to you our next device the mind cell" a black cover was removed to reveal a machine with seats that many connections that could pierce the brain if not used safely."With this device we can control the world by simply controlling an individual's mind imagine world leaders becoming our puppets we can control countries and we will be able to become richer and richer. In short this world will become the new earth known as shadowloo!!Ha Ha Ha Ha! "The Troops begun cheering as loud as a soccer stadium "All hail M bison! All hail M bison!"said the troop of soldiers. M bison begun heading to his chambers once again Guy decided to follow him with a distance separating the two once M bison entered the room,Guy took off the shadowloo uniform revealing his orange ninja attire. He entered the room only to find it empty. He sensed someone was behind him he turned around while doing a roundhouse kick only for M bison to teleport away from him."Well we'll isn't the bushin ryu pest Guy."said M bison with an evil grin on his face "Your evil has already hurt millions. people who had families friends. people whose lives were cut short by your atrocities. Bison your fate is sealed. " said Guy with cold tone in his voice."If you desire to avenge these people then you are weak hence demise will be nothing more than a lost cause just like them."He said with his evil grin becoming larger. Guy was unfazed by his words as he got into his fighting style. Today M bison will be vanquished forever. This battle as just begun...

To be continued...

Stay tuned

Up next chapter two:The Vigilante falls

This is my first fanfic. Please review and like.


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own street fighter nor it's character. They belong to Capcom.

Chapter 2=The Vigilante Falls

 ** _Shadowloo Base Unknown location night_**

The temperature in the room was cool as a freezer. Both M bison and Guy stared each with faces that could scare away a lion at site. "Psycho Crusher!"said M bison while he moved his body engulfed by purple flames at high speed towards Guy. Just in time Guy jump up into the air while doing a somersault avoiding collision with his enemy. He turned around and charged towards M bison with a kick to the groan "Gwooaah... "said M bison in pain. He countered Guy's next move by grabbing his left leg spinning him in a 360 motion and finally throwing him towards the wall. Guy lucky enough landed with his feet against the wall. Using enough force to push himself off the wall and straight to M bison he was about to landed a kick to the face when suddenly M bison teleported away to another location of the room. He threw a psycho ball towards Guy but he easily avoided the projectile. Guy in a quick motion ran past M bison and landed four kicks to the head the last one been a somersault kick to his chin which sent him flying up towards the roof. Guy run towards a near by wall running upwards at an incredible speed and jumped off grabbing M bison in mid air turning his body upside down falling down towards the floor and landing with his head first then his back towards the ground making a hole with cracks on the white floor. Guy stood tall looking down at a unconscious M bison"Nothing personal"said as he was about to live suddenly a chuckle could heard from M bison as he stood up "Ha Ha Ha very good you will make an excellent puppet in my plan to world domination. " Guy just stood there surprised a little but not showing any signs "Puppet..If you think your psycho power can manipulate my mind then your dumber than a kindergarten Bison ."This got M bison to frown" I thought you were gonna end me permanently wench but I see now bushin ryu warriors aren't meet to kill your weak and useless. How will you bring justice to this world if you can't do the one thing that we do here at shadowloo" the last part of his sentence got to Guy " Because it would be senseless to kill a common criminal. Even they have emotions locked away deep in their hearts some of them have Families to take care of. A human being has a heart with emotions unlike you Bison your not a human being at all you have no heart nor emotions. These two factors about you give me reason to end you right now. "said Guy has he rushed towards him. M bison made an symbol with his hands as soon as Guy got close to him"Away with you!"said M bison. He unleashed a blast of his psycho power underneath Guy, which threw him up into the air towards the ground with a thud. M bison teleported a few feet above the ground as he had a Ball of psycho power in his hand "Ultimate psycho crusshhher!!"screamed Bison as his body was engulfed in a purple aura only this time he looked like a meteor falling from the sky. Guy was too late to avoid the attack as his body was hit sending crushing through a wall engulfed in purple flame"Aaaaaaahh!!!!" he screamed in pain as his body fell hard to the ground. He begun to lose conscious before he completely went out cold Guy heard M bison say something " Like I said your too weak but once you become my puppet no one will dare attack you. You will bring death to this world as the second in command Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! " Suddenly Guy lost complete conscious as everything faded to black.

 ** _Shadowloo base Corridor. night_**

Cammy and Chun li had managed to sneak into the base unnoticed. They were in a corridor which was empty suddenly two guards emerged from a room that looked like a lab. Cammy and Chun li hid behind drum barrels making sure they heard what the guards were talking about "Hey Lance heard the boss caught an intruder who was trying to assassinate him is it true "asked the Guard on the left side of the corridor " Yeah they took him to the lab for brain washing using the mind cell "said the guard on the right side of the corridor."So thats Bison's plan he's using a mind controlling machine manipulating their free will just like... me and my sisters"said Cammy as she felt a hint of rage."Don't worry my sisters I will make sure Bison pays for what he has done to you "as Cammy thought she wondered if she will ever see them again. Once the guards went past them at a distance Chun li snapped Cammy out of her thoughts. As they reached the door to lab Cammy noticed a figure pass by faster than a moving vehicle. Chun li kicked right in to the chest by a woman wearing a mask."Surrender or die "said Decapre with a tone of command. She grabbed Chun li and held a dagger at her neck. "Don't hurt her Decapre. " said Cammy with a voice of worry "Surrender yourself sister "Cammy did what her sister said as she lifted her arms up above her head "Follow me" said Decapre as she lead them to the lab. Once in they found M bison standing in center of the room "Ha ha ha welcome to shadowloo I hope you enjoyed your free will cause today it will be your last" said Bison with an evil grin."So what's your plan this time Bison"Asked Chun li "Simple I think my guards gave you two a hint. I think Cammy knows what I'm talking about since she was a doll once"Cammy's face turned into a frown with anger"Bison let my sisters go"Bison's Grin even become larger "Oh but why should I. You know what seeing you two insolent has ruined my day perhaps your demise will satisfy me. Decapre finish them! " Decapre was about to cut Chun li's neck when suddenly she was kicked to Side of her face by her sister Cammy. She hit her head at the concrete wall and fell unconscious. Some guards ran towards chun as she sweep kicked them to the floor. " Your out numbered Bison give up and you wont get hurt."said Chun li as she got into her fighting stance .Cammy did the same "Really?...Perhaps it is you who is outnumbered. Allow me to introduce my new second in command. Show your self."A figure stepped out of the shadows his eyes glow with a purple aura suddenly only his pupils were purple "Ladies meet the Bushin ryu successor Guy " Both girls were shocked to see the Hero of Metro city standing beside their worst enemy. "What have you done to him Bison " asked Cammy her voice full of venom " I simply made him stronger. Now enough talk destroy them" said M bison as he pointed to the two females in front of him. Guy charged towards them at full speed. This battle might be the toughest fight of both Cammy and Chun li.

To Be Continued

Stay Tuned

Up next Chapter 3= Freedom


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own street fighter nor it's characters They belong to capcom.

Chapter 3= Freedom

 ** _Shadowloo base secret lab. night_**

 _Guy landed with an elbow towards Chun li who blocked the attack just in time_ moved a few steps backwards and tried to hit him with a roundhouse kick in which Guy held her leg that was about to connect with his face and suddenly he sweep kicked her with so much speed and strength that she fell back in a spinning motion the top part of her head pointed towards the wall. She landed with a thud as she laid down in pain. Guy turned his attention towards Cammy who was doing the same. "I must destroy all who oppose lord Bison" said Guy as his eyes begun to glow with that his hands were surrounded with a purple aura. He made a psycho ball and threw it towards Cammy. Just in a nick of time Cammy jumped over the psycho ball as it exploded behind her. Before her feet even touched the ground Guy jumped in the air and kicked her right in the stomach with force that when she hit the wall it cracked. Still at the wall Guy pulled her by her two blonde pony tail locks as he lifted her to his height. He had an evil smirk on his with his hands engulfed with psycho power Guy begun to rapidly hit Cammy in her stomach at a high speed she thought that she would puke like a fire hydrant which bust open releasing a high amount of water. Guy then threw her towards the mind cell machine as she landed with a crush to the ground. "Ha Ha Ha Excellent Guy now finish them" said M bison with an evil grin on his face. Guy begun to walk towards Cammy with his no longer glowing but looking at his eyes they were heartless with no emotion, this could actually scare someone out of their pants. Suddenly an explosion had rocked the whole base." What was that?"asked Bison who looked at his guard who had just finished answering a call with his walkie talkie "Sir some aircrafts just blasted our power sector the whole base is coming down sir! "said the guard "Alert all the members to evacuate leave the prisoners to die"said M bison as he began to leave when he was stopped by Chun li with projectile "You monster am not gonna let you escape while others die!"said Chun li her voice full of anger. Before she could hit Bison with another projectile Guy moved in front of Bison and caught the blast and threw it back to her and hit her causing to stumble back. "Very good. But I think right now your not needed in shadowloo when the time comes I will take control of your mind"with this Bison grabbed Guy's head and used his psycho power to Cease the mind control process which lead Guy to become unconscious as he fell to the ground. M bison escaped the base and was no to be seen. Chun li noticed the lab was begun to crumble to the ground "Cammy we have to leave or will be buried underneath this place. "said Chun li. Cammy stood up and scanned for her sister but she was no where to be seen She estimated that she might have escaped when they were fighting Guy the only person who she could spot at the moment who was unconscious at the moment. She lifted him up and put his hand over her shoulder as she held him around his waist they begun to run towards the exit of the lab. As they reached the corridors of shadowloo they noticed the path leading to the main exit was blocked. They decided to head up the stair case which lead to the roof top. It took them nearly three minutes to reach the roof top." What now?" asked Chun li as she wondered what to do next. "Am not sure " said Cammy as eyes seemed to show that she lost hope. Suddenly a helicopter flew just beside above the base " Need a lift ladies ?!" said Guile as he landed the helicopter. With this Chun li Cammy and Guy who was unconscious and held by Cammy board the helicopter. When they flew high above and far away from the base they watched burn from it's many explosions"Well at least we took down one their base"said Guile "But Bison is still alive it won't be long until he returns"said Chun li as she clenched her hands into fists "Don't worry Chun li will be ready to Kick Bison's butt" with these words Cammy gave hope to her best friend . Cammy looked on to the person she held on her side of the seat. Her face was full of worry she wondered if Guy was going to be okay for now she only prayed his heart was still beating. "How did he get involved?"Guile asked Cammy making it sounded obvious that he was talking about Guy."Am not really sure but when we found him it seemed as though he was under some mind control enhanced with psycho power .I don't know if Bison seized his control against him and then he fell unconscious"said Cammy as she took a glance at him one more time."We should probably get him to a hospital." suggested Guile." So Cammy what are you going to do while our mission is on hold" asked Chun li "I think I'll just go on a little vacation"said Cammy with a genuine smile on her face " And you Chun? " asked Cammy "Oh I think I'll just continue my investigation on Shadowloo " "Chun li the ever hard working inspector of Interpol"said Cammy as she chuckled a little.

 ** _Europe England London hospital night 22:30hrs_**

 _Guy was laid in a bed unconscious his body did not make any sign of motion although his vitals were normal. Cammy,Chun li and Guile stood beside Guy looking at him to see if he was still alive. A doctor had entered the room with a pad at his hands "Doctor how his he?"Cammy was the first to ask " His body seems to be unharmed with only a few wounds that should heal soon. But am afraid he may have amnesia according to the scans we did. "said the Doctor with sadness in his voice "How bad is it? "This time it was Chun li to ask a question " We can only determine that once he has regained consciousness . As if on cue Guy begun to shake a bit and opened his eyes to see his current environment "ugh...where am I...what happened? "Guy looked to the side only to be shocked to see two girls and a man who he thought he had seen before "Who are you people? " Guy said it with a bit of weakness in his voice "Am Guile this is Chun li and Cammy they just rescued you from shadowloo"said Guile "Shadowloo what is shadowloo?"Feeling a bit confused on what the man named Guile was talking about "You don't remember what happened before they rescued you"asked Guile "No not at all"said Guy lost trying to remember what happened before he got to the hospital."Do you remember who you are and where you came from " asked Cammy "Not really all I know is my name is Guy but I don't where I resided from. I can't remember it well."Guy was confused that he didn't even know how he ended up being in the hospital "I think he should be taken home to be watched so that his memory might return faster" said the Doctor "Sure thing Doctor"said Chun li. As the Doctor left the room Chun li turned around to face her friends"Their is one problem people we don't know where he lives I mean he's a ninja he could have lived in a forest, mountain or anywhere " said Chun li "So whose gonna take care of him while he's regaining his memory"asked Chun li "Well I'm kinda still investigating shadowloo so as Chun li I guess that leaves you Cammy"said Guile as he turned to face her "Me why?".Although she would never admit it Cammy felt like her heart was going to explode at hearing that she was gonna take care of the Guy she had feelings for. " Well because you said your going on vacation you could take of him while your not at work " said Guile "Alright fine I'll take care until he gets his memory back " ._

 ** _London Cammy's House 01:37hrs_**

 _After a few hours Guy was discharged from the hospital, him and Cammy arrived at a house that was huge but not huge to the point it would look like a mansion. They both got out of the cub and headed towards the house. Once they got inside Cammy directed Guy to the spare bedroom. Once inside the bedroom Cammy put Guy on the bed as he was a little bit weak from the last encounter with Bison."Thank you for taking me in" said Guy as a blanket was spread to cover his body for warmth "No problem I'm happy to have you as my guest" She walked to the door and turned off the lights as the room became dark "Good night"said Cammy "Good night"said Guy as he closed his eyes and begun the process of resting. Cammy closed the door behind her slowing making sure it didn't make a sound. When Cammy reached her bedroom she decided to take a shower. After a few minutes she emerged from the shower and begun preparing for bed. Once she got into her bed she thought about what happened recently after that thoughts drifted off to the patient in her house Guy. "Good night my hero sweet dreams".this was the last thought as drifted off to sleep hoping morning would come soon._

 _To Be Continued_...

Stay Tuned

Up next chapter 4= First Interactions


End file.
